


Torment

by TheDuchessUnseen



Series: A Love to Ignite the Stars [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, I didn't mean for the end to be angsty, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Female Character, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: A certain hacker visits Moira at her apartment for some much needed release.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely off of this picture: http://southblot.tumblr.com/post/175056599737/very-good-moirasombra-commission-for-anon

Moira sat at her desk in her apartment, tapping her long fingers at her tablet, ignoring the panting coming from the other room.  She glanced at the clock, Olivia had been hooked up to the vibrator for nearly thirty minutes.  When the hacker came to her seeking release, Moira was only too happy to oblige.  A few more minutes would do it before Moira paid attention to her though.

Olivia was trying to concentrate on the ceiling, on all the science shit strewn around the apartment she couldn’t understand, anything but the buzzing between her legs.  When she came in Moira immediately sat her on the table, pulling her clit out and pulling her shirt down just below her breasts.  She told her she didn’t have time to undress her, that dismissive tone just turned Olivia on.  Then Moira pulled out the bullet vibe and tied it to her clit, putting it on the lowest setting and telling her to stay.  That was a half hour ago and the buzzing was getting unbearable, her legs were quaking, and her breath was ragged.

            “Please.” she begged the silhouette of the woman in the office, “Please I can’t take it anymore.” 

Moira smirked, she’d been waiting to hear that.  She gave Olivia no indication she had heard her, leaving her in blissful anguish for a bit longer, this was all part of their fun after all, Olivia liked to have her limits pushed.  She heard Olivia begin to whimper and bounce on the table in frustration.  This time Mora did smile, that was Olivia’s tell, when she was on the brink.

Olivia shut her eyes tightly, her blood rushing in her head she didn’t even know Moira was there until the incessant buzzing stopped.  Her eyes flew open to see Moira standing over her, holding the vibe in her hand.  She groaned at the loss of the vibe, she had been so close, so on edge that the loss of it was palpable.

            “Please.” she pleaded, “Please let me cum.”

Moira regarded her coolly before stroking her cheek with one of her long fingernails.

            “Are you sure you deserve it?”

Olivia nodded vehemently, “Yes Amante.” she whined.

Moira chuckled before taking one of Olivia’s nipples in her long fingernails and pinching it- hard.  Olivia screamed at the pain, heat rushing back to her legs.

            “Please Amante!  I’ve been so good!”

Moira let go of her nipple and began to caress her breasts, pinching her nipples gently.  Olivia shut her eyes and began to moan.

            “You have.” Moira whispered into her ear, her husky voice betraying how aroused she was at seeing Olivia squirm for her.  “You’ve been such a good girl.” 

Moira put a generous amount of lube on her right hand as she knelt down in front Olivia and lightly began to stroke her.  Olivia groaned, Moira was moving her hand agonizingly slowly, like the vibrator, enough to turn her on but not enough to get her off. 

“Oooohhh.”  Moira groaned as she saw Olivia’s body tense and shake.  “I love how you react to me kitten.”

Olivia started, Moira had never used the word ‘love’ before.  Any thoughts she might have had on that were quickly forgotten as Moira bit the inside of her thigh.

            “Tell me what you want.” Moira demanded between bites.

            “I want more.” Olivia stammered.  She could feel Moira’s grin on the skin of her thigh.

            “More of what?” she asked almost innocently.

            “Everything.” Olivia panted.

Moira gave her thighs one last hard bite before turning her attention to Olivia’s clit.  She began to stroke faster before slowing again, alternating back and forth between the two speeds.  Olivia was groaning in need, her hands gripping the edge of the table tightly.  Moira loved this, loved seeing Olivia this desperate, this _needy_ and she knew exactly what to do next. 

Smiling all the while, she gently scraped her long thumbnail along the bottom of Olivia’s clit.  Olivia’s eyes shot open in surprise, Moira knew her well enough to know that this was her favorite part.

            “Harder please.” she began to beg, “Please give me more.”

Happy to oblige, Moira toyed with Olivia’s clit, running her nails along its entire length, paying special attention to the tip.  It wasn’t long before Olivia was begging again.

            “Please Amante, please let me cum, oh fuck let me cum.” 

Moira could feel her own wetness in her slacks, some nights she may have edged Olivia a little longer, but tonight she was feeling merciful.

            “You may.” she commanded, pinching her nipple with her free hand.

Olivia came with a scream, hot spurts of her cum landing on Moira’s face.  Moira never stopped stroking, now using Olivia’s own cum as lube.  Olivia was shaking as Moira kept stroking her, harder and harder than she had all night.  She heard a familiar buzzing as Moira held the vibrator to the tip of her clit, never slowing down her other hand.  Olivia’s eyes rolled back as her second orgasm of the night crashed into her, and Moira still didn’t stop.  Olivia kept panting, her hands now gripping onto Moira’s shoulders. 

Moira removed the vibe first, and slowed her hand, easing Olivia down from her orgasms slowly, before gently picking her up carrying her to the bed, pulling her sheets over her.  She wiped Olivia’s cum from her face before undressing herself and settling herself behind Olivia.

            “Thank you Amante.” Olivia said breathlessly, her eyes closed.

Moira smiled down at her, she hadn’t intended for her feelings to get this far.  She wasn’t the type of woman who did dates and held hands and dreamed up romantic scenarios.  She had tried that with Angela and look how well that turned out.  People called her a monster, evil, and blinded by ambition, a heinous bitch.  She didn’t let the words of people to blind to see their own reflections get to her, but she had to admit, it would be nice to mean something to someone.  She looked down at Olivia, so trusting, so soft and warm in her arms.  She kissed her cheek before pulling her closer into her.  For tonight at least, she’d pretend she had someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira wakes up alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on a chapter two but I was sad after chapter one's ending.

Moira awoke alone.  That wasn’t unusual, many of her partners left without so much as a ‘thank you for all of the orgasms’ least of all Som- Olivia who prided herself on being elusive.  With a sigh she pushed herself up, picking up her phone.  She rolled her eyes, another article expressing distaste in her position as Minister at Oasis.  This one called her a modern-day Frankenstein and a butcher.  She scoffed, ‘Ridiculous’ she thought, she didn’t see patients, she didn’t touch scalpels.  Doctor Moreau would be a much more apt moniker for her.  If these pathetic trolls were going to mock her they should at least do it properly.  She looked at the doctored photo of her on the article.  It had her grinning like a devil, blood splattered on her face.  She put her phone down in disgust.  Ridiculous.  She wasn’t a monster, could she help it if common people couldn’t see that ambition and ingenuity were positive traits?  She wasn’t a monster.   

The soft padding of feet startled her and her jaw dropped as Olivia entered the room, a tray of breakfast in her hand. 

            “Are you hungry?” Olivia asked.  “I made pancakes.” she added, a little shyly.

Moira nodded, shocked.  This couldn’t be real.  This had to be one of her dreams.  Olivia was wearing one of Moira’s long t-shirts, and nothing else.  Moira swallowed as Olivia set the food down next to her before climbing onto the other side of the bed. 

“Help yourself!” she said, digging into the stack of pancakes.  Moira took her own fork, still not quite believing this was happening.  Somehow Olivia was more beautiful to her now, in her t-shirt, with a mouthful of pancakes, syrup dripping off her lips than she had ever seen her before.

The pair ate in silence until the food was gone.  Olivia set the tray on the floor, scooting under the sheets and cuddling into Moira’s arm.  Moira could feel herself sweating, this was new, this was all new, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. 

Olivia’s eyes wandered to Moira’s phone, her eyes catching the article that Moira was reading.  She sighed sadly, squeezing Moira’s arm tighter.

            “Why do you read these things that say such horrible things about you?” she asked, her eyes looking up at Moira with something akin to love. 

Moira swallowed, staring at the wall.  “I don’t let them get to me.” she said.  “I know it’s not true.”

            “Do you?” Olivia asked.

Did she?  Moira thought to herself, did she really?  She looked down at her right arm, gnarled and twisted, thick purple running veins through the pale flesh.  It reminded her of blood running through new-fallen snow.  It looked more like the claw of a monster than a hand.  Olivia was still staring up at her, that damn caring look in her eyes that terrified her. 

            “Do you know that’s not true?” Olivia repeated.

Moira kept her eyes on her hand.  “Most of the time.” she finally whispered so low that she wasn’t even sure if Oliva heard her. 

Olivia finally took her eyes off of Moira’s face, only to lift her hand up to her lips, her monster hand, and give it the gentlest kiss Moira had ever felt.

            “I don’t think you’re a monster.” Olivia said.

Moira was still, her rapid breathing the only thing betraying her emotions.  She didn’t even know she was crying until soft lips kissed away a tear.  Then Olivia was kissing her.  This wasn’t like they had kissed before, this was tender and romantic and hundreds of other things that were foreign to Moira. 

Olivia gently ran her hands down Moira’s chest, cupping her breasts gently.  Moira shuddered at the touch, wanting to feel as close to Olivia as she could.  Breaking the kiss, she pulled Olivia onto her, kissing her as they slid down the bed.  After the love-making, and Moira decided that was what they did, normal sex didn’t leave her with such a warm feeling in her heart; they stayed there wrapped in each other’s arms, neither one of them wanting to move, content to stay with each other for as long as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
